Deathbed
by BurningBruises
Summary: H, name's Kara. Clarissa's a vampire. She turned me into one too. And now she's after me and my boyfrind, Chris forming this DEADLY love triangle. Did I mention Clarissa was my best friend?


"I waited. And waited. And waited. The clock on the class wall _ticked_.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Mrs Hemsley, a short stubborn lady with gray locks, also known as my history teacher went on and on about how _King Charles-of-god-knows-what _did this and that. I mean, nobody exactly wants to know who ruled, especially when they're like really. Really. Really old.

I looked around my class to see everyone else doing their own thing while I did mine. Nathan and Jesse were shooting spitballs into a girls hair. She is gonna have trouble taking that out. But the girl's completely oblivious anyway, she wants to know who died first King This or Queen that. It's virtually impossible to be interested in this. Well, for me it is. My life is all about Drama and English. Yeah, says the girl who cried over her broken straighteners this morning. I actually enjoy learning about Romeo and Juliet or The Tempest. I'm mostly into Shakespeare, and I also enjoy acting. It plays a huge part in my life. I find it such an experience to enjoy the endless plays written by Shakespeare. They were put in with much effort and passion. Yeah. Again. Says the girl who hates history and yes. I do know Shakespeare is very. Very. Very. Very old.

It doesn't matter how old he is or would be if he was alive because I wouldn't have known how amazing the plays he's written are. And also thanks to my mom who got me into acting since she now works in England. At London's Oxford University. She used to work at a University here studying Shakespeare in the English and Drama department. And she's the one that got me interested in it. And ever since mom left, I've tried to remain the love of English in this house since my dad is as boring as a brick. He's been quite sad since my mom left. Everything's gone so quiet since mom's been gone. The house has been quite, almost haunted. It's actually quite scary. I still remember when mom left. Mom and I were at her Drama lesson because I had taken a day off school to help her prepare her presentation. I did want to go because of Shakespeare but also because of the cute college boys. Woohoo! Anyways, what my mom didn't know was that they had hired soome undercover talent scouts and they hired my mom in England and paid her 5 times the amount she used to get here. And obviously she wouldn't pass the opportunity to get that kind of money. Even if it meant to leave her family behind. We were low on money and we really needed it. My mom now sends us half the amount of the money while she keeps the rest for her apartment as she now lives there.

We used to call her everyday and talk to her for hours on the phone but eventually, the days cut down and so did the hours. And now, we only come in contact with her once every couple of months and it's like. Really. Really. Really awkward talking on the phone with her. There's nothing to talk to her about and I don't want to just talk about what mother and daughter talk about because I know she's my mom but I feel like the bond between us is dying and will soon turn into a-big-fat-black-whole of nothingness. You know sometimes, I even think that she may possibly have forgotten about us and has a whole new life and has a new british boyfriend and is possibly friends with famous british actors. Like Robert Pattinson! (Yeah man, I'm a Twilight Addict!) But I like to keep that to myself and not say anything to my dad incase I upset him even more. Which is quite easy.

Picking the purple nail varnish off my finger nails, I thought about what it would be like to have a boyfriend who's weird. Well, not _weird_, but different. Like Edward Cullen. Nom-a-nom. Someone mysterious. Someone who keeps to himself. And with attitude problems. A vain and hot dude who's full of sarcasm. Yum. Now that's the kind of guy that I would like to/

Ms Hemsley: Kara, what's the answer?

Kara: (Stutters) Wh-who me? (Points to herself)

Ms: Why? Is there another Kara in this class?

"The class laughed at that one. Grr. No wonder, I'm the only Kara in this town. Not good. Stupid ancient teacher with the snobby voice. Hmm...B^S)

Kara: Urm, could you repeat the question?

Ms Hemsley: Listen, Reynolds, this is the last time I'm repeating it. In what month did King Charles marry Elizabeth of Scotts?

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? It's not like I was there. In fact, I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night!"

Ms Hemsley: Sorry, Miss Reynolds, the answer?

Kara: Urm...To be honest, I don't know, I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night so how am I supposed to know who married who in like...A really. Really. Really long time ago

"I sat there thinking, 'Who the hell actually _knew_ the answer?' And as I guessed, the only girl interested was the one at the front who was bursting to say the answer."

Ms Hemsley: Excuse me?

Kara: Er...Why don't you pick Miriam, she's obviously dying to answer, right?

Ms Hemsley: Miss Reynolds!

"She said with her very sharp. And annoying voice."

Ms Hemsley: Step outside and I will have a word with you very soon

Kara: (Sighs)

"Yes. And then again, the class let out a loud laugh. Grr. Bunch of fart heads. I dragged my really cute pair of converse across the floor and was about to head out the door when someone tripped me and I flew into the floor crashing my chin into the ground. My skirt flew up and my blue space zombies under became visible to my whole class. I got up. Very. Very. Very shocked. I will take one guess at who's behind this. Ok, here goes...she has fake blonde hair and balls for a brain, she's made of plastic and walks and talks like a constipated elephant. Guessed it? Yup. Ania. A stupid caniving snake who will stop at nothing to get what she wants even if it means she'll have to step on and destroy along the way."

Ania: Nice underwear!

Kara: Grrr! I hate you!

Ania: Yes, love you too, sweetheart

Kara: Yes, I'm about to rip it out if you don't run

Ania: Huh! We'll see about that block head!

Kara: Wait until I grab hold of that fake little plastic thing in the middle of your face that daddy fixed and rip out brown stuff out of your nose!

Ania: Tramp!

Kara: Slut!

Ania: Pube face!

Kara: Ball brain!

Ms Hemsley: Kara, outside now!

Kara: Ugh! (Storms outside and slams door)

"Urgh! If I had a gun right now, guess what I'd do with it? Yep. You guessed it. Well, I don't exactly need a gun right now because I'm so pissed off that I could do the job with my bare hands. Woo! Heaven on Earth!

I sighed and leaned with my back against the lockers crossing my arms. Why does this always happen to me? Am I cursed with some kind of bad luck? I feel like everything's broken. I just flashed my alien space invaders underwear to my whole class today. Because the fake-blonde-plastic-she-devil tripped me. I don't have many friends in this school. I've never had a boyfriend. I'm nearly seventeen and I haven't kissed anyone yet. Oh, wait. There's more. My dad's been down since my mom left. And my mom hasn't called us and I feel like she forgot about us.

I'm drifting away from Planet Earth. Everything's not worth living for anymore. I need my mom. And my dad. Or someone to talk to. I just want everything to be back the way it was before. Yeah but...what if it's not them. What if it's me? What if I'm the cause? What if everything's fine? What if I'm dreaming?

Ok. That last one was far too dramtic. I doubt I'm dreaming. ¬_¬

I sat down on the floor and pulled out my pigtails and brushed my fingers down my long curly hair. Wow. That's where I got my light brown curly hair from. My mom. And I have my dad's honey eyes. Rows of gold sprout from the middle. My brother, Seth, lives with his wife, Lizzy. Grr. I envy them. They finished school. ¬_¬

Seth used to be such a bad boy in High School. He was also really popular and had tons of girlfriends. That was until he met a Lizzy. A foreign axchange student from France. At first, they couldn't stand each other but as they were put as bio partners, they became closer and fell for each other. She changed him. Maybe that's what I need a change...

My head then flicked up to the sound of Principal Springfield. There wasn't just his voice. There were others too. From what I could hear, it was most probably a dude and his parents. I didn't dare look up or he would call my pare- Well, my dad in this case and I would be in a bit of trouble. Yes. He would tell my dad about the endless cycle of me getting chucked out of lessons for inappropriate use of language or nearly starting a fight. Just keep looking down and everything will be-..."

Principal S: Agh, meet Kara Reynolds one of our most brightest students, she has incredible results at school, nearly perfect except for the fact that she has a teensy bit of trouble at controlling her temper

"Fine. Just fine. Even though I'm a geeky hothead, everythinhg will be fine."

Principal S: Kara, I need you to do me a favour

"I stood on my feet and brush my hair out of my face."

Kara: Um...ok

Principal S: Good good, meet Mr and Mrs Kamrada

Kara: Hi

"I sent them a brief, sympathetic smile and shook each of their hand."

Principal S: Well, that went well, Now I would like you to take this note to my office where there will be a young man there waiting to be shown around by a student and as you may have guessed, it's Mr and Kamrada's son

Kara: Yes sir, pleasure meeting you Mr and Mrs Kamrada

Mr & Mrs K: You too, honey

"I turned my back and started to walk towards the principal's office which was on the other side of the school. On the way, I stopped at the bathroom and applied some basic make up- eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. And I also re-did my hair, you know just in case. Well, I just like brushed it back and stuck a hair clip into it to make a small quiff and to keep my hair out the way. I let the rest of the hair fall down my shoulders. Agh! That should do it.

I carried on walking to the principal's office and went pass the secretary on the way. She was tall and blonde and actually quite pretty."

Ms Taylor: 'Morning, Kara, did you get in trouble again?

Kara: No, not this time, I got given a task by Principal Springfield, showing some new kid around

Ms Taylor: Ok, I think he's already in there waiting, go on in

Kara: Ok, thanks

"I took a discrete breath and pushed the door open. _Damn!_ Principal Springfields obsessed with himself! I saw something I didn't expect. The dude was sitting in the pricipal's chair. If he gets caught he's a dead dude. I cleared my throat and he swung the chair around slowly. Wow. He was nothing like I expected . I thought he would be some short geeky guy with big fat glassses covered in acne. But no. He had the most hypotizing green eyes which seemed to occasionally gleam a browny colour. One of his eyes was hidden by his side bangs. His hair was light brown and was sharp and messy, it was actually quite long. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket with dark blue levi jeans and black leather converse. Underneath his jacket, he was wearing a white t-shirt which was see-through enough to see his abs. Oh, and his sleeves were rolled up and you could tell he had a strong muscley structure. Nom. Dare I say he wasn't good looking. He seemed like a rebel."

Kara: Um...hi

"I said quite shyly..."

Chris: Hi, wait you are...Kara?

Kara: What? How did you kow?

Chris: They should seriously put a lock on the student files cabinet

"Great. He seemed like a jerk."

Kara: Isn't that like, illegal?

Chris: It's not if you don't get caught, toots

"Oh, I see what he's playing at..."

Kara: Name's Kara, I thought you knew that by now and come on I got stuff to do

Chris: Whatever!

Kara: (Rolls eyes)

"I walked out of the office and went pass Ms Taylor who was typing like...well a secretary. I gave a quick wave and she smiled back. We continued walking until we were tight out of sight of Ms Taylor."

Kara: Ok, so where do you wanna go, I wanna get this over with

Chris: Girls changing room, first

Kara: Urgh, perv, the cafeteria it is

Chris: Oh, by the way what period is P.E, I bet I could have some fun

Kara: Look (Points a finger at him) I don't know you but I don' tlike you already, so if you're gonna be like that, get another tour guide smart ass

Chris: Oh, feisty!

Kara: Grrrr...

Chris: Ok, sorry, I'll shut my mouth

Kara: Ok, good!

"I carried on showing him around the school. But I coulodn't get one thign out of my mind...He's my type of dude, well the one I was dreaming about in world history. But he's a bit too feisty, I would end up killing him.

We'd finshed the tour and I _really really _didn't wanna go back to a double period of world history."

Kara: Ok, and that's the school

Chris: Hmm...Not bad

Kara: Why? Did you go to a private school or something?

Chris: Yup...14 actually

Kara: Wow. Why 14?

Chris: I got kicked out, this is the last school that I'll be allowed into if I don't get in trouble

Kara: And if you do?

Chris: I get put in military school

Kara: Oh.

"I guided Chris into an empty classroom and sat down at the back. Chris sat beside me and sat there thinkng. I just laid back and waited till he spoke."

Chris: You know, just because you're pretty doesn't mean I'll listen to you

Kara: Oh, so you think I'm pretty?

Chris: Urm...I mean...Yeah, I do, and what?

Kara: Thank you

Chris: Nooooo problem

There was like a really, really awkward silence..."

Kara: Ok, why were we talking just then?

Chris: Because...I like your nose piercing

Kara: Dude, don't try and change the situation...and thanks again

"He sat down in a casual position crossing his legs while his arms were folded and he was giving me a 'Yeah Yeah' look."

Kara: Why were we talking?

"I got up and walked to the other side of the table to face him."

Chris: We were talking because that's what humans were designed to do

Kara: You know, that's not funny

Chris: I wasn't trying to be, toots

Kara: Ugh! I hate you...!

Chris: Are you sure? (Teasing look)

Kara: Grrrr!  
Chris: Woah there kitty kat! You could kill someone with just a look

Kara: You know, you're a jerk

Chris: Yah, I've been told

Kara: Why won't you just grab your little...

"Perfectly formed..."

behind and go to military school

Chris: Because I don't need a change like you what you want? That's what you wanted right?

Kara: What? How did you-

Chris: And I thought you wanted a feisty guy like me, I thought you could handle it?

Kara: How did you know that? Have you been spying on me? But-you...

Principal S: And this is one of our History...Oh, fancy meeting Kara and Chris here

"_Saved by the Principal._ And the school bell happened to ring at the same time aswell. I swung my backpack on my back and barged my shoulder against Chris, not caring whether the Principal or his parents were both there. I stood by the door for a bit to hear if they had anything to say."

Principal S: Well, ok then

Mrs K: Chris, what did you do this time?

Principal S: Now, now, no need to thank Christopher for this, Kara's always been a bit on the moody side

Mr K: Yes, but if you only knew Chris, he's a bit of a womanizer and falls too hard for every girl he meets...

Mrs K: ...Which means that he'll start trying to talk smooth...

Mr K: And ends up insulting the girl

Chris: Now hang on, I _did not_ insult her!

Mrs K: Then what did you say?

Chris: I...

Mr K: And this conversation will be finished at home

Chris: Ok, to save time she was hot and I did not insult her!

Mrs K: Christopher, shut you r mouth, Principal Springfield, thank you very much for the tour of the school  
Principal S: The pleasure is all mine, hopefully Christopherwill arrive early tommorrow and will be given a locker and his assigned group sets, I will show you the way out , thank you very much for your time and I will speak to you very so and there will be no need to worry about the whole Kara situation, she's not as feisty as she seems

Chris: (Chuckles)

"_What? _I am actually really spiteful. I mean, when I want to I can be. And I can look it too. I walked the familiar route to the offics to get a note to show my upcoming teacher why I was absent for the previous lesson. Urgh. I can't wait till school's over...

"Siitting at on a kitchen stool, I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and waiting until my food come out of the microwave. Yum. Soggy microwave food. z_z . And I thought of what had happened earlier on today with that new kid. How the hell did he know about _that_? I'm beginning to think that this is becoming a Twilight movie or something. Unlikely. _Very_ unlikely. Although it could be true, it wouldn't happen to me. And I _really really_ doubt it. It would just be really weird.

The microwave (Finally!) beeped and I took my food out and stuck it on top of a plate to bring it upstairs. YOW! Was that hot or what? And now the word 'hot' got me thinking about Chris. And the way he talks. And the ways is hair sweeps over his eyes, and the way he has tiny traces of stuble visible and UGH! Why am I thinking about him? He's jerk, you can just tell! But there is something incredibly fascinating and mysterious about him. Some secret that he's hiding. Yeah, I know I have a lot of feelings but this is a really weird one. And I am kinda curious about it though. I must admit.

I sat down on my bed and rested the food on top of my pillow. I stuck a potato in my mouth and spat it out as it instantly scolded my tongue. Crap. That was hot. And so is Chris. And know, it seems every little thing I do reminds me of him. And that isn't good because a) I don't know him, b) He can read minds, c) I do not want to be in a relationship, d) He probably wouldn't like me anyways, e) He's too hot to go out with me and I could go all the way down to to 'Z'...

I had just finished my dinner and had put my empty plate in the sink when my phone which was in my back pocket decided to ring. I quickly ran upstairs to take the call."

Kara: Hello?

"No answer."

Kara: Urm...Anyone there?

"Still no answer."

Kara: (Sighs) If this is who I think it is then...

"And the phone cut off. I went back to the menu and I saw 26 missed calls on the front. 26! My phone had been set on Loud and I happened to have a screamo 'Bring Me The Horizon' song as my ringtone. It's virtually impossible to not notice a screamo song playing at the back pocket of my jeans.

I scrolled down to see all calls as an unknown number. I pressed the call button to find out who had been calling me but it had been marked by private and it would not let me. And that's when my phone

began to ring once again. But this time it was a message which read:

_'Remember Me Always, Love From Your Past Romeo xxx'_

"What? Romeo? Since when am I someone's Juliet? a) This person could _not_ be Chris because he doesn't have my number, b) We have never ever been out, c) I just met him. I don't have any numbers of my exes so, who could this '_Romeo_' guy be?...

I pulled the green and white tiger sweater over my head and adjusted it over my cut off shorts. Perfect. Green sweater with cut off shorts and green high converse. Accessorised with 33 silver bangles and bracelets and white nails. Just a slick whip of eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss would do the trick. I'm a teeny bit paranoid about them kind of things but I'm not parnoid-paranoid about those sort of things. If you know what I mean. I was feeling rather...what's the word, happy. I had no clue why, despite what had happened yesterday, despite not hanging around with anyone, despite having to work after school, I was still happy and even the fact that was never in contact with my mom any more was forgotten for a while.

I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and did the buttons. I then grabbed an apple from downstairs and headed off to school. It wasn't a long walk, about 7-8 minutes from here. I usually walk but I when I really can't be bothered, I take the bus.

Locking my front door, I looked around the yard to see my dad's car gone as he leaves for work early. I walked down the steps on my front porch and made my daily routine to North Leon High. As I was walking, I stared at my feet and for each step I took, it rang a memory of my mom. Mom used to walk me too school everyday when I was younger. She had told me to not step on cracks because every time I did, it would break an old persons back. I know it's not true but I do it anyway because I still believe that soon, my mom's oming back to walk me to graduation with my dad. And I want them to take me to prom and to watch show everyone who I am and not who everyone thinks I am.

Turning the corner to get catch the easier route, I noticed a familiar figure. Even though he was wearing a different leather jackewhich were completely irrelevant at this time. I was still staring at him when he decided to whip ht and a grey beanie, I knew instantly who it was. I stared at him from behind imagining stuff which is head around and that's when he looked at me. His eyes met mine for a second but my reflexes were too slow. But I managed to look down afterwards but felt the heat rise to my cheek instanly.

_Please don't wait, please don't wait, please don't wait!_

Grrr. I swear this world's turnt against me!

I looked down and pretend to pretend that he wasn't there but as you guessed, by the time I looked up and he was beside me. Sending me smirks which made me blush even more. I looked up at his face..."

Chris: It's too late, I've seen you already

Kara: Yes, I know

"Neither of us knew what to say next, until I came up with something _amazing_. Ok, not really."

Kara: I still hate at you

Chris: Really?

"He sounded sincere but I wouldn't by it for one second."

Chris: Well, I know a way to make it better

Kara: Ugh! Look I need to go!

"I walked past him and barged my shoulder into his. I didn't dare turn back to see his expression. I met him yesterday but I can tell there is going to be trouble between us.

Tapping my pen against the text book, I thought hard. _'What does the word malleable mean? Turn To Page 52._ Ok, well I do not know what mallelellab-whatever! means and where the hell is page 52 in the book? I don't even know whether this is Physics, Biology or Chemistry. Whatever one it is, it's sure to be my fave lesson so far since I am put right at the front and Mr. Smart-ass is seated at the back of the lab.

Still sitting there tapping the pen, I thought even harder but managed to squeeze nothing out of my so-called-brain. I wouldn't say I was doing well since I my page looked a bit like this:

_1. Urm..._

_2. Iron, I think_

_3. No clue_

_4. There is no page 52!_

Yep. You can just tell I'm gonna pass the test, right? And with srunched up balls being chucked at my head, it actua-What? Who the hell is chucking paper at me?

I whipped my head around to see Ania and her little ass lickers sending me looks that were supposed to scare me. They disgust me instead of scaring me. Eww.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them. But the stupid bimbos were still throwing them until one flew over my head and I realized that it was a note. I slowly opened the pink note to find neat, curly writing which read:

_'I saw you with him this morning. Keep away, he's mine.'_

Ok, I admit he's hot. But she can have that jerk. Look at them, they're perfect for each other. Underneath I wrote:

_'But would you know if that was my boyfriend or not?'_

I re-scruncherd (If that's even a word!) up and flinged it behind me when Mr. Ling wasn't looking. I looked back to see if she'd gotten the paper. Her minions gathered around her to read it. She looked at me and I swear to Fall Out Boy that smoke fumed out of those ears. Furiously, she picked up the pen and scribbled down her answer to my question and threw it back.

_'Either way, I'm keeping him.'_

I responded to her again.

_'Go ahead hun, I'm not stoping ya. Of course he'll fall for some fake-nosed-fake-tits-stuck-up-biatch-fake-blonde. I don't want him for anything.'_

I threw it behind me and turned around. Her face was puzzled.

_'You let me off too easily. Why did u let me just like that? He's hotttt!'_

She threw it at me once again and I read and responded to it.

_'OK! Hell Yeah! He's smoking hotttt, just not my type. I like quite skater dudes that are NOT vain and full of themselves. Something he's not. Eww and why am I even talkin' 2 u? I H8 U. Remember?'_

I threw it back once again. And she read it and crinkled her noise. Then an evil smirk spread across her face. I had no idea what she was planning to do but I was sure it wasn't gonna be good.

I narrowed my eyes but on the inside, prayed that she wasn't going to give our whole conversation to Chris. Or I would die...

She swung her arm back and I sighed of relief...Until I figured that she was going to throw it at Mr. Ling who was writing on the board.

Before I knew it, a pink piece of scrunched up paper was hauled at Mr. Ling's semi-bald head and he turnt around showing a lot of anger and redness. He looked around the classroom eyeing every single one of us. He picked up the paper and looked surprised at what was written. He then read aloud what was written down. Everyone in the classroom seemed to start giggling while others knew who it was. But our class aren't the type who tell offf of each other whether they like or dislike the person opr not. Because it was none of their business anyway and they knew that.

Mr. Ling: Who wrote this?

He asked with slight humour and anger in his voice. He repeated the same question again, looking directly at me as if he was waiting for me to put up my hand and admit it was me. What a bastard. I wanted to get over and done with this crap so I was going to raise my hand...

_Keep your hand down._

A voice inside, my head had told me to keep my hand down. I sat there, my eyes widened and my body tensed. I stopped breathing to hear the voice again. But it wasn't there anymore. I relaxed again and was cautious incase it was someone behind or beside me talking to me.

_Don't make any obvious signs._

Again. There it was. And this time I was sure it was coming from inside my head. And not from my surroundings. I gulped and dared a look back. Only to see Ania 'smile'. The rest of the classmates seemed to look really bored. Some were chewing on nails, discreetly eating chocolate bars, daydreaming and some even looked rather amused at the situation at hand. I took another glance around at Chris who was casually leaning his back against his chair with his legs crossed before him and his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't concentrating on me but out of the corner of his eye, he saw me staring and smirked and sent over a wink. Almost instantly, I knew he knew who wrote that. Could he have been the voice inside my head? But he was too busy staring at Fall Out Boy-knows-what (BTW, I love Fall Out Boy!) and he wasn't concentrting. And somehow, I believed that getting in to someone's mind means concentrating. Hard. And I was sure I was just imagining everything. Was I?

Mr. Ling: One more time. Who did it?

Once more, silence dominated. Until a voice at the back of the room spoke aloud...

?: I did

Mr. Ling: You did?

?: Yes, I did

Mr. Ling: Christopher

Chris: Yes, me

Mr. Ling: I don't know if you noticed it but your handwriting is very feminine

Chris: Er...Yes, it's always been

Mr. Ling: Ok, then explain why you wrote this and why it's written on pink paper

Chris: Because...Er...I'm gay

Everyone turned their heads around. The majority were mouth open and chatters were heard between private conversations like:

_'OMG!'_

_'Well, that explains his clothes!'_

_'Why are all the perfect ones unavailable? Their either recovering recovering from a break-up, in a relationship or gay :('_

_'Ha ha! Yeah right!'_

"But they knew he was joking, just trying to make it look realistic you know. He thew up his hands in the air..."

Chris: I'm gay and that's why. I love pink and...and listen to...err Hannah Montana

A chorus of laughter emerged from the class. I giggled at the thought of Joe drooling over Jesse from Hannah Montana (Who is wayyy hott! I only watch it because of my obssessed 10 yr old cousin!)

Mr. Ling: Surely, this is not appropriate, step outside and I will be there shortly

Chris: Yes sir

Chris pushed himself up using the desk as support and reluctantly dragged his feet out the door. Before exiting, he sent me a quick glance and I sent him a friendly smile which also meant: 'Thank You'. Everyone turned back to science mode and continued with what they were doing previously. Mr. Ling continued teaching while we just stared into space. I thought about Chris' ridiculous comment and I knew he wasn't gay. And he wasn't that bad of a person either. Well. If you forget what happened yesterday, then yeah. I still dislike him. And only something big can change that.

The bell had rung and we all packed our backpacks with our things and headed out to the canteen form room or wherever everyone heads for as it was a 20 minute morning break. The teacher had already talked to Chris and he had been sent back into the classroom. As I was packing my bag, I felt some eyes on me. I turned my head to find Chris, leaning against the table beside me and keeping an eye on me. I zipped up my back pack and flung it across my backl and began making my way way towards Chris. Which was only like, 3 steps away."

Kara: If it isn't the only gay person in North Leon High

Chris: You know I'm not really gay right?

Kara: Yes, I know

Chris: Oh, good

I stared at my feet.

Kara: Urm...Chris, thanks

Chris: No prob, I don't do it for anyone and sorry about yesterday,

Kara: It's ok, I just got a little freaked and why did you do it?

Chris: Because...

He paused for a while.

Chris: I find you attractive...and previously I had a rep as a joker and I'd like to keep it that way

"I was a little shocked at his first comment but I managed to say something..."

Kara: Oh...ur..erm, thanks

He winked at me and I sent a brief embarrased smile

Kara: So, are you saying I was short fat and ugly, you wouldn't have done it?

Chris: Yeah, basically

Kara: You know, I find that really snobby

Chris: And what am I supposed to say now?

Kara: Nothing, it's just personally, I think that you shouldn't judge people by their appearances

Chris: And what has that got to do with me?

Kara: Nothing, that's why I said personally

Chris: Well...I know yiou think I'm hot but what if I wasn't, would you still write that?

Kara: No! And, I didn't mean what I wrote!

Chris: Yeah write

Kara: Urgh!

Chris: Why are you so cranky today? Are you on y-

Kara: Finish that sentence and I'll stick my fist right up your ass and boot you back from where you came from!

"How dare he say that? The stupid bastard!"

Kara: Just when I thought you changed, you go and say that

Chris: (Sarcastic) Geez, I'm sorry, curse my acid tongue

Kara: Urgh! Jerk! I hate you! (Stomps away angrily)

Chris: (Shrugs) Cute!

"Our 4th period had just started and I hasd noticed that Chris wasn't in my Design Technology lesson. In a way, I was kinda glad I wouldn't have to deal with his jerkness. Although whenever I was around him, everything seemed to feel different and my body reacted in small ways. But I'd rather forget about them.

Drawing out my designs for the full-sized pillow cases we were making, I noticed a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I ceased the pencil I was drawing with and looked around the room without moving my head. My eyes scanned each person slowly and all sound was drowned out. Until I found what I was looking for. A dark haired girl with skin as pale as snow and eyes as dark brown and deep as a bottomless pit was sittin at a desk not far from me. We held our gaze for 1,2,3,4 seconds until Ms. Ross, our teacher walked pass breaking the powerful hold of our gaze. I shook my head and continued working as though nothing had happened but I occasionally kept glancing up. But something familiar was deep inside her eyes. I never noticed her before, I don't know her name and I don't remember being introduced to her as she's never been seen by me.

That last lesson had gone quicker than ever since my I had been burried by my thoughts. And still, I was unsure of who she was.

The halls filled up in a breeze since it was lunch and everyone was heading to the cafeteria once again, putting things in lockers, heading to form rooms and outside too. As for me, I went to my locker to fill it it with school books. I then made my way towards the cafeteria.

I sat an empty table trying to fins something edible on my plate. And let me tell you. It didn't work. I inseted my earbuds and turned my ipod on to All Time Low- Damned If I Do Ya. Oh yeah, I love them! Mouthing the words, I decided to look up which wasn't a good idea.

Chris, sat in front of me with a cartoon of apple juice. His light brown curls were adorably out of control obviously he didn't straighten his hair. And his big, green puppy eyes were staring back at me. He was smiling big time. Although beneath his cute smile, something was going on. Or was going to happen."

Chris: Hi

"I completely ignored him and carried on playing with my food. He then knew I was still angry from before and knew I wouldn't answer him so he pulled the earphones out of my ear."

Chris: Hi

Kara: Do you mind?  
Chris: I said Hi

Kara: (Sighs) Hi, now what'd you want?

Chris: I came to say sorry

Kara: Oh.

Chris: Does that mean my apologies accepted?

Kara: Well, I guess

Chris: Good

"He then gave me the most heart warming smile which I couldn't help but blush. How could he do this to me. It's technically his first day in school and he has me blushing and hating him and...To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm ready to like him yet.

The last few days went by really quick. Before I knew it, it was Friday morning and I was sitting at my desk, waiting for our teacher to appear."

?: Urm...Hi

"I looked up to see the girl from the art lesson. Her hair was long and dark. Her complexion clear and still, those eyes remained unfigured. It took me a moment to analyze her."

Kara: Oh! Sorry, hi

?: Name's Clarissa

Kara: Oh, Kara here

Clarissa: Yeah, I know

"How the hell did she know?"

Kara: So, what brings you to me?

Clarissa: Oh, nothing, I just felt like meeting you

Kara: Oh, fair enough, I haven't seen you around before

Clarissa: Yes, most people haven't, I'm pretty used to being ignored

Kara: I didn't mean to...

Clarissa: Nah, it's cool

"That morning, I arrived earlier than usual, though I didn't intend to. For the past few days, Chris hadn't really been bothering me. And I must admit, I was kinda glad to be _'ignored'_ but this was different. It's not exactly being ignored but just not spoken to apart from Clarissa. We had been hanging around for the whole day since this morning and lunch was approaching. We had a double lesson but not _double double _but a period before lunch and one after.

During the morning session of school, I had noticed Chris kept looking at me and as soon as I'd figured, he would turn away. There was something in his eyes that wasn't right. He looked kind of annoyed, desparate and something was really bothering him. His hair ws a bit messy and stubble had grown along his jawline. It almost looked. Sexy. Yum.

Clarissa and I headed to our lockers to put our belongings in our locker before the next lesson."

Clarissa: Meet you in class, I gotta go and my stuff in my locker

Kara: Ok then, see ya

"...And she headed off towards her own locker in a hurry. I pulled out my sketch book to move out the way to make room for my bag to fit in when in the blink of an eye, my sketches were raining down on me and Joe was leaning over me with a frantic look on his face. I blinked twice and regained concious. Joe smiled faintly and spoke..."

Chris: Are you ok?

"I simply nodded and tried to get myself up."

Kara: What happened?

Chris: Some kid knocked you down and ran off

Kara: Oh

"In his hands were my sketches. And he seemed to realize I was looking at them."

Chris: Did you draw these?

Kara: Urm...yeah

Chris: Wow.  
Kara: (Smiles)  
Chris: Come on then, let's get you up

"Chris heaved himself up and pulled me up by the waist. Which made me cringe. He smiled at me and put his hands in his back pocket."

Chris: So, are you gonna be fine walking in your own to the next lesson?

Kara: Yeah, I guess

"Then my legs buckled beneath me and I collapsed. Collapsed in his arms. And that was the last thing I remembered...

_My eyes fluttered open to stare at the a dark ceiling above with a dark crystal chandelier hanging. My heavy head lay to one side. To find a black dresser with various items on top of it including brushes, hairbands, ribbons, clips and a small bottle of a red liquid. Which seemed familiar. I blinked again and sat up taking a look around the whole room. The walls were dark red and black with heart and spade designs along the top. A long, black wardrobe with mirrors which had a series of lightbulbs planted around it was from wall to wall. The canopy, wait I didn't even realize there was one, wnet round the whole of the bed and one part was held back by a single piece of ribbon. I then realized something strange about this room. It had no windows._

My eyes fluttered open again to stare at a dirty white ceiling with a flickering lightbulb hanging from it. What had just happened? Was I dreaming? It felt so realistic. I felt my breathing getting harder and thoughts clouded up my mind with questions with unexplainable answers. I blinked twice before heaving myself up. It was with great difficulty that I managed to sit up as I had just felt like I had a blow in the head with a _'car'_. Not really but yeah. I looked around to see Chris sitting at the window ledge looking out the window. He then turned his head around as if he'd felt my gaze."

Chris: Hey, you're awake

"He said softly to me as he made his way towards me. I smiled at him as he propped his elbows onto the bed and looked at me. His eyes were warm but filled with worry. Our gaze lasted for a few seconds until it got far too intense and I decided to look away. I stared at my lap and felt the pink rise up to my cheeks. I heard a chuckle from Joe and I realized he was laughing at me. I turned my head again to see him smiling at me this time."

Kara: What?

"I asked with slight embarrasement in my voice."

Chris: Nothing

"He replied back."

Kara: I don't get you

Chris: I don't seem to get you either

Kara: I've only known you for a few days and it seems we have a..a

Chris: LoveHate relationship?

Kara: I guess

Chris: Although we're not even in a relationship but...Like it's more like a friendship...No wait, we're not friends, I mean no offence...

Chris: (Chuckles Lightly) Yeah, I get it, we don't know each other

Chris: Right

"Pause."

Kara: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Kara: Something's wrong with you today, you're not your usual jerk

The walk to class was awkward. We only caught the last 10 minutes of the lesson but as soon as we got into class, we went our separate ways. I sat by own normal self while Chris sat with the jocks and popular dudes. But Clarissa came and joined me, and I don't even remember us becoming _'friends'_."

Clarissa: Hey

Kara: Hi

Clarissa: What took so long?

Kara: Oh nothing, nurses office

Clarissa: Oh

(Awkward silence)

Clarissa: Look, no offence but we're like the biggest misfits in school and the reason I came up to you was because I need a friend and so do you...

Kara: Well, that's kinda true and yeah, you're right actually and I do need a friend actually

Clarissa: Ok, good good!

"Wow. I made a friend. And also a teensy-tiny bit freaky but I don't mind. It'll seem weird at first but I'll get used to it. Oh my gosh, I sound like a total loser!

It was the end of the day and Clarissa and I felt like we'd known each other for years. It's amazing ho wit happened during lunch and 2 periods of Drama. But I did notice how Joe wasn't in for the last two periods and I hadn't seen him at lunch. And now, taking my belongings out of my locker, I looked around but saw that Chris wasn't there. I hardly know anything about him and I'm looking for him. It's only been a few days and we share this love-hate relationship of some kind. But this could've had something to do with why Joe was acting weird today. And maybe. Just maybe, I might have this teeny-tiny little crush on him. I mean come on! You can't blame him, he's really hot and he can act like a real jerk sometimes. He's always finding away to make fun of me no matter what. But after today, something clicked and I'm sure of it. And I'm also sure that he would never ever fall for a girl like me. More like Ania's type."

Clarissa: Looking for someone?

Kara: Urm...no

Clarissa: Yeah right, who you looking for?

Kara: No one

Clarissa: Really? Then what were you doing?

Kara: I was er...I was just looking

Clarissa: Yeah, at what

Kara: I wasn't looking at anything

Clarissa: Oh, so you were weren't looking at _anything_

Kara: Yep

Clarissa: You were looking for _someone_

Kara: No!

Clarissa: Ha! You said that way too fast!

Kara: No I did not!

Clarissa: You _so _did!

"Oh great! We walked out of the school building and headed out of the gates."

Kara: Wanna go buy some chips?

Clarissa: Yeah sure, why not

Kara: Coolio

Clarissa: So, you gonna tell me who it was you were looking for?

Kara: Nope

Clarissa: (Moans) Oh! Why not?

Kara: Because I wasn't looking for anyone

Clarissa: Really? Because I know who you like

Kara: Oh really? Go on then tell me

Clarissa: Nope and I'm gonna tell him

Kara: How do you know it's a girl?

Clarissa: Oh so you're lesbo?

Kara: No!

Clarissa: Ha! Wait until the class gets a load of this

Kara: I am NOT a lesbo coz I like Chris!

"Oops. Too late. I've fallen head first into her trap..."

Clarissa: (Gasps)

Kara: I mean...AGH! Don't tell anyone!

Clarissa: I won't but Chris?  
Kara: (Blushes) Yeah

Clarissa: OMG! You're blushing!

Kara: Am not!

Clarissa: His my cousin you know

Kara: No way

"No wonder her eyes reminded me of someone."

Kara: Please don't tell him

Clarissa: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me (Pats hand on chest)

Kara: Thanks

Clarissa: Chris? Seriously?

Kara: Yes, but he'd never fall for me

Clarissa: Don't say that, I know damn well he would

Kara: No he would not.../

Clarissa: Hush up! I would know because _I_ live with him

Kara: Remind me to never ever come to your place

Clarissa: Yeah right!

Kara: I'm serious you know

Clarissa: Oh ok, in that case, I won't find out if he likes you

Kara: He doesn't, I mean, he's seriously heat and I'm seriously not

Clarissa: You _do not _know him

Kara: Yeah but he's always arguing and making fun of me

Clarissa: Yes, that's his way of showing that he likes a girl

Kara: He was askin if I was PMSing

Clarissa: And that means he likes you a lot!

Kara: What? How comes?

Clarissa: Well, in my boy bible, it says that if a boy makes fun of a girl, it's because he has a crush on her and his joke was extreme, about PMSing, I mean hello? (Waves her hand)

Kara: What? What am I missing?

Clarissa: (Sighs) Gosh! You're so oblivious! If he says anything about PMSing then obviously he's thinking about _something_

Kara: What? OK, you lost me after the word _anything_

Clarissa: Ok! It starts with an S and ends with an X

Kara: Oh!

Clarissa: Yes!

Kara: So he's thinking about me...and him and...

Clarissa: Yup

"And _that _mad me blush! Big Time!"

Kara: That's ur...going to be a bit disturbing everytime I look at him

Clarissa: (Laughs)

Kara: (Laughs) So is that offer about finding out if he likes me back still on?

Clarissa: Sure, in one condition, you _have _to come over!

Kara: Ok, what? No, forget it

Clarissa: Look, why don't you get this over and done with

Kara: (Hesitates) Fine...fine, when should I come over?

Clarissa: Tonight!

Kara: No, not tonight, he seemed kinda pissed off and he didn't make fun of me today

Clarissa: Oh, he's fine, just something happened and...

Kara: Oh. Is he ok?

Clarissa: Yeah. He just needs someone to talk to that's all

Kara: And I'm guessing that person should me?

Clarissa: Well guessed!

Kara: (Smiles)

"We finished eating our chips and headed towards her house buit very soon, it started to rain."

Clarissa: OH...MY...GOD! My hair!

Kara: ARGH!

Clarissa: Oh man, I left my umbrella in my locker!

Kara: Crap! It took me so long to do my hair and now look at it!  
Clarissa: (Laughs) Oh my gosh, look at us!

Kara: I know right! (Laughs)

"Something rang in my mind. Why do they live together? Are they related?"

****************************************************

And a few moments later we reached her house, which wasn't far from my house we reached her house. We had to walk through mud for a short cut. Let me tell you something. It was _**NOT **_**good.**

**We were soaked and covered in mud. Definitely not good.**

Clarissa's house is massive. There a probably no neighbours for about a mile or more. It's also surrounded by tall green trees which seem to loom over me and come closer. And closer. And closer...And one minute, it seems the trees alive and watching and the next minute they're normal again. It makes the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. And puts me on edge.

The house itself seems modern. Its huge glass windows make the house seem as if some hollywood superstar lives there. The walls of the house are white with green vines growing on the sides. The house has three floors and a huge front door. A black front door. A really. Really. Really shiny black front door. Beside the house. There is a HUGE garage which can fit around 4 cars in. I stood there in a daze just looking at the house."

Clarissa: (Laughs) You coming in or what?

Kara: Yeah

"We stepped into the foyer which was double the size of my bedroom and my bedroom's big. We slid of our muddy shoes and stuck them on the shoe rack. On the other side of the foyer, a couple of umbrellas stood in the corner and a row of a lot of converse. The rest of the shoes were high heels, ballet flats and shoes for men.

We walked through the sliding glass door and stepped into her living room. The carpet was clean and white and furry. The black sofas were of the most expensive leather and the huge plasma looked brand new. Black and white detailed patterns cover the the wall where the plasma screen was and where the fireplace stood while the restof the walls were a plain crisp white. In the far end of the room, stood a black piano and a velvet covered seat. The arched doorway probably led to the dining room or something. I followed her into the kitchen."

Clarissa: Hey, I brought someone home

Mrs K: Oh hey Kara

Kara: Hey

"I said quietly remembering what had happened the last time I saw them."

Clarissa: Oh, you've met?

Kara: Yeah

Mrs K: (Smiles)

Clarissa: Ok, fair enough, we're going up

Mrs K: (Chuckles) Yes, and you might wanna dry yourselves up aswell

Clarissa: Totally!

"I followed her upstairs and into what seemed like the main bathroom and she grabbed two towels and handed one to me."

Kara: Oh my gosh, we look a mess!

Clarissa: I know!

Kara: What am I going to do with my hair now? (Sighs)

Clarissa: Hang on, I'm getting hairdryers

Kara: Ok

"She ran off while I wiped my hair on the soft cream towel and pulled out my hairbands. Clarissa came back with 2 brushes and some hair products but claimed she was still looking for the hairdryers. I thanked hair and pulled the brush down my knotty hair. As I did that, I looked around the bathroom which had a shower, a hot tub and a big curvy bath tub. THe mirror was huge and had lightbulbs around. White and lime green marble mosaics covered the floor. The were 3 sinks in a row with shiny silver taps and beside me, a lime green and white mermaid was mosaiced on the wall. I would give anything to actually _live _in this bathroom. Without exaggeration, it was heavenly.

I turned to the mirror. I turned to see a girl. A girl that goes by the name of Kara. Kara Reynolds. Her make up washed off by the rain and her hair wet and curly. She smiled at me and I smiled back. And I felt happy and close to someone for once in my life. Even though I'd only just met Clarissa, I trusted her and felt like I'd known her since forever. And I actually have a friend. I think. And not to mention her totally hot cousin or whatever he is."

Clarissa: Hey! Found them!

"She exclaimed while holding up the 2 hairdryers."

Clarissa: Here you go

"She said while plugging them in then handing me one. I dried my hair. And then after I'd finished, I realized that I should've just let it dry naturally..."

Clarissa: (Laughs Hysterically and in between laughs) Oh...My...G..God!

Kara: Ah man! I totally forgot!

Clarissa: Don't...worry I have...hair straightners!  
Kara: You are a life saver!

Clarissa: I know, I know

"She motioned me to follow her so I did. We walked down a small flight of stairs and I prayed to Fall-Out-Boy that Joe wouldn't come out and see me like this. Clarissa led me onto her bed and held up the hair straightners waiting for them to heat up."

Kara: You have an awesome bedroom

Clarissa: Thanks

Kara: My bedrooms always a dump

Clarissa: So is mine but I had just happened to tidy it this morning

Kara: Ha! I knew it was impossible for someone to actually leave their bedrooms this tidy

Clarissa: Well, what can I say? It's a typical teenager thing

Kara: True

"Clarissa lifted the top layers of my hair and secured them with a crocodile clip. I felt the heat of the hair straightners as she ran them down the length of my hair."

Clarissa: Your hair is so perfect

Kara: Is not, I don't have dark brown hair that's clean and shiny and looks like some models hair

Clarissa: Yeah, well I dyed it, my hair wasn't always this perfect but thank you

Kara: (Small laugh)

Kara: Finally!

Clarissa: You're welcome!

Kara: What would I do without you?

"We both flopped backwards on the bed and just stared at the ceiling in silence when I asked her..."

Kara: Does Chris really like me? I mean, he doesn't know anything about me does he? I don't know anything about him either but it seems that he hates me and...how do you know how he doesn't have a girlfriend?

Clarissa: Relax! I live with him, I should know

"But something in the tone of voice seemed uncertain and not convincing, but hey, she would've told me wouldn't she?"

Kara: Anyhoo, I gotta get home right now, my dad will be back soon

Clarissa: Oh, do you know you're way? I could walk you down if you want

Kara: Nah, it's ok, I don't live far

Clarissa: You sure?

Kara: Yeah

Clarissa: Ok, let me at least walk you downstairs

Kara: Ok

"I grabbed all of my belongings and followed Clarissa downstairs where Mr. and Ms. K were sitting sorting through paperworks."

Clarissa: Kara's going now

Mr & Mrs K: Ok, bye

Mrs K: Kara, do you want a ride home?

Kara: No, I don't live far from here

Mrs K: I'd be more than happy to give you a ride home, I mean the weather's not helping at all

Kara: No it's fine

"And at that moment, Chris came in with the most adorable you ng boy who looked about 8. Chris ruffled his hair and when he looked up, he had realized that I was there. He smiled and I smiled back at him. My heart had almost beat right out of my chest."

Mrs K: Oh good, you're home, Would it be ok for you to take Kara home?

Chris: Yeah, sure

Mrs K: Kara, I forbid you to say no, I want you to get home safely

Kara: (Giggles)

Chris: OK, whenever you're ready

Kara: (Smiles and nods)

"I followed him into the foyer and waved to Clarissa. I then picked up _my _pair of converse and followed Chris out of the door.

It wasn't raining but it was spitting and a bit dark too but I was willing to ignore that. We walked round to his black cobra which was parked just there and he opened the door for me and quietly, I thanked him. He also then made his way round aswell and sat beside me, then adjusted his seatbelt and waited for a bit."

Chris: Hey, you ok?

Kara: Me?

"I replied quietly, then realized what a stupid question it was."

Chris: (Laughs) Well, yeah since you're the only one in here

Kara: Oh, Yeah I'm fine I just...just

"Crap. I just what?"

Chris: (Laughs) Ok, then, you all set?

Kara: Yeah

"Chris changed the gears then started to make his way down the road."

K: So, what was that all about today?

"I then remembered our chat down at the nurses office."

Kara: Oh, so I'm guessing you're not in of those jerk moods today

Chris: Well, it depends, I kinda have something on my mind

Kara: Like what?

"I said thoughtlessly while imagining what he was thinking about when Clarissa told me about his behaviour earlier on."

Chris: The girl I liked...was murdered, she was my best friend

"That completely shattered me into pieces. No wonder he's been sad all day. And hasn't said anything jerk like. It made my desire to be his girlfriend become overtaken by a wave of pity. And it even made me want to blink back a few tears."

Kara: Oh, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...

"We came to a red light and the car had stopped."

Chris: It's alright, I mean, it's life right, no love, no loss

Kara: What?

Chris: (Laughs) Ok, that made no sense at all, I had just made that up, what I meant was...

Kara: Sometimes you feel like you've grown so attached to a person you love that you feel like you've become a part of them and when you least expect it, they're gone, like the wind and there's no chance of them coming back...

"Chris looked at me, awestruck and then said..."

Chris: You lost you're girlfriend too?

Kara: No! I meant I technically lost 2 the 2 people I love the most and I don't think we're gonna...you know

"Then the cars behind us started to beep and Joe pressed on the gas pedal and he started making his way again..."

Chris: I know the feeling

"He turned the corner and was on my road.

He drove down it.

He parked in front of my house."

Chris: Here you go

Kara: Urm...thanks but how did you know where my house was?

Chris: I..er

Kara: Have you been stalking me

Chris: No! I just...

"I started to raise my voice in a suspicious tone."

Kara: Just what?  
Chris: Clarissa told me

Kara: I've only just started hanging with Clarissa now, how could she have possibly known?

Chris: Because...

Kara: Did you take my address from the student files?

Chris: Would you let me finish?

"He raised his voice a little higher than mine."

Kara: You know what? I don't even wanna know where you found this out. Thanks for the ride!

Chris: But!

"Chris' eyes seemed to flash red with anger. Then brown. Then Quickly, I released my seatbelt and went to reach for the door but it had been locked. I tried it again. It was definitely locked. I turned to him. My whole body started to shake only with the thought of what this would lead to. I hardly know him, but I don't think he would be capable of such thing. Slowly, I turned my head to see Chris sitting there. Staring, holding an intense gaze. His eyes seemed have this effect on me, which made my body start to weaken. And my head drousy and my eyelids heavy. Then, a curtain of black washed over my eyes and sent me into a deep, penetrating sleep.

_I was back in the room. The one with no windows, the one that looked strangely familiar. I swung my feet around and pushed back the thin red material enough to get through. My feet touched the floor. Correction. My feet that had on a silky black pair of stilletoes which looked very very expensive touched the floor. And as I stood, I realized that I was wearing a red, quite a short lacy night dress. Over the top, was a long matching night gown. And as soon as I looked up, my breath had got caught in my throat. My hair was long, dark and curly my complexion, pale. Very pale and my eyes, an autumn shade, like golden leaves. My lips had been tinted red. I brushed my tongue along my teeth. Two long, sharp fangs had taken the place of my short, canines. I took a breath. And realized I didn't have to breathe. I pressed my hand to my heart. No pulse. I took a few steps back hitting, appalled at my appearance. My leg touched the bed and knocked down a red box onto the floor. Bending down to pick it up, I realized what they were. Photographs. I lifted one up and my stomach clenched as soon as I saw them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing..._

My senses were back. I had woken up but hadn't opened my eyes. Just as I was about to open them, I felt someone breathing into my ear."

?: Don't open them...

"I listening to the voice. I didn't know if it was coming from my head but considering the fact that I had _felt _the breathing, it was real to me. I breathed a little harder."

?: Don't be scared...

"I heard this voice again but where had I heard it before?"

?: I'm gonna try somethign and it only works if you don't move, ok?

"I was wanting to say yes but it had come out more like a whimper.

I laid there patiently waiting, anxious to see what was before me when I opened my eyes. And then a pair of soft, warm lips caressed mine so tenderly, it felt like fireflies had lit up at the pit of my stomach and the magic slowly worked. I brang my hand up to this person's cheek and lightly rested my hand on it. After a few seconds, he had parted and both of us were left breathless and even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his breath on my cheek."

Kara: Wow...

"...I breathed...And I felt a sudden urge to open my eyes but didn't."

?: Keep them closed...

"And I did."

?: I know, that you know, that there is something we both know

"What? And unexpectedly, a cold breeze swept before me and the presence had gone. I opened my eyes too see the dim light of my lamp on and the window open. Which most probably meant that this was all real. And that it wasn't only a dream. And that I think I know who this person could be. I looked round the familiar shadows of the furniture. I got up and pressed my hand to my chest. My heart was beating at a 100 miles per hour and I was actually relieved after having that dream.

Beep Beep Beep.

I woke up to found the stupid sound of my alarm clock warning me it was time for school. It was Monday already. I hesitated and got myself up and made my way to the bathroom to fix myself. After that, I had slipped on a jean skirt and a tank top and a hoody over the top with a pair of black knee high converse. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and let my fringe hang in my face. Quickly, I applied half a kilo of mascara and eyeliner and vaseline since my lips were quite sore and it was kinda cold outside. I then grabbed my books and stuffed them in my back pack whilst grabbing an apple and headed out the door.

I put in my earbuds and cranked up the sound of my iPod, not realizing the song that was playing and just let it play. And the song happened to be 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds To Mars which is a really good song to listen to when you're feeling quite down.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh or I'll laugh in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't tear this anymore?_

_What would you do?_

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I- am -finished- with_

_YOOOOU!_

When someone wants to turn against you, listen to this and you'll feel invincible. Although with me, it just happened to be on shuffle and nothing really wants to knock me down. Apart from my life. Apart from how it seems like I'm living by myself at the moment because my dad's depressed, or that my mum's in England and has left us hanging here on our own. Or is it my lack of friends and how rubbish my social life is? There's so many more things I could name but I don't think the list would ever end.

I got to school and greeted a few teachers until I passed the school bulletin board and a certain after school club caught my eye and I had no clue why. Absolutely no idea. I looked at it and read: _'Drama Club After School. Starts Friday. Please sign up.'_

And automatically. I did. I didn't know why. But something felt...not me. I shrugged and turned to walk away, still wondering why I decided to sign up but I'm kinda willing to have a go. I turned the corner and felt something knock me down. Once again. Okay maybe I hadn't been knocked out this time. I looked up to see someone quickly gathering papers and frantically repeating the word 'Sorry'. I helped gather the papers and handed them to...this person."

?: I am so sorry!

Kara: It's fine...really

"And then I looked up. His blonde sun-kissed hair swept across those deep blue eyes which I seemed to get lost in. Somehow. He was skinny but well structured. He was charming and every detail was perfect and defined, I swear I had never seen a guy so soft, delicate and with such charm. Apart from Chris. 'Perfect Guy' held out his hand and got his hair out of his face in one simple movement."

?: Hey, I'm Alex

"I took his hand and shook it gazing intently at him. His hand was soft and his skin was warm."

Kara: Erm...Hi

"Crap. What was the question again?"

Alex: Erm...Your name? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

"OMG. He's British. I guess I'm having tea with the queen tonight."

Kara: Right, Kara

Alex: Kara...(Repeats quietly to himself) Nice.

Kara: Well...Alex is a nice name too

"Okay, maybe putting on a really bad fake British accent wasn't such a good idea."

Alex: Ha! Cute and funny

"That seriously made me blush. Hehe! He thinks I'm cute!"

Alex: While I'm already here, do you happen to know where Room 40 is?

"He moved in closer."

Alex: And maybe then we can have tea with the queen

Kara: (Giggles) Sure, down the hall, left and then the first door on the right

Alex: Oh, fair enough, thanks, talk to you soon

"And then he waved and ran off. Tripping over the laces on his Vans. So cute. I walked to my locker and took out the books needed and stuffed them in my bag. The 10 minute bell rang so I picked up the pace to get my usual seat at the back of the class. I got to the door and pushed it open to find Ania and some guy make-out in the corner and took no notice of it. I just shook my head and passed nearly the whole of my class gathered around someone or something and took no notice what-so-ever. I sat myself down and inserted my ear buds ready to listen to my daily fix of rock, punk, screamo and alternative. While some Blink 182 played, I picked off excess nail varnish off my fingers and looked around, I had realized that they were all gathered around that new guy, Alex. Well, there's him out of my league, people have probably said dtuff about me and he won't talk to me. I simply sighed and let it go. It's not like I could do anything. I crossed my arms in front of me and rested my chin on top. Until my ear buds had fallen out and made me jump up."

Alex: Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes but you seemed to completely ignore me!

Kara: Sorry, listening to music

Alex: It's alright, why didn't you come up to me?

Kara: Because you seemed busy so I didn't wanna bother you

Alex: Oh, alright just remember to bother me next time you see me and I promise not to get mad, pinky promise

Kara: (Giggles) You still pinky promise?

Alex: Yeah, totally, it rocks my socks!

Kara: What? (Chuckles)

Alex: Nothing, just me not making sense

"He turnt around and frowned when he saw that everyone was sitting in their seats looking pissed off."

Alex: What the...? Everyone seems to get pissed off easily here

Kara: No, they don't they just seem to hate me

Alex: Oh. Why?

Kara: I dunno, they just do, especially Ania

Alex: Why? How could they not like you? I mean...look at you...you're really ho/

Kara: I'm not very sociable I guess

"And he just smiled warmly and looked around as if it was awkward for him. He turnt back around and noticed my ear bud."

Alex: So, what you listening to?

Kara: Blink 182, what do you listen to?

Alex: Well, I like a few american bands but mostly listen to British rock bands like Bullet For My Valentine, Lostprophets, You Me At Six, The Blackout, Bring Me The Horizon and Paramore, the lot

Kara: We have the same taste in music then

Alex: Yup, finally. Back in England, they were all chavs  
Kara: What?

Alex: Well, they're orange, their fake tans gone horribly wrong, they blast out shit N-Dubz and Chipmunk music and seem to look slutty, even in school uniform

Kara: Yikes!

Alex: I''m glad I moved, don't have to wear uniform anymore or put up with the chavs (Shrugs)

"I smiled at him. God. Could his smile be anymore dazzling? He got up from his seat and gave a short wave before going back to his seat and everyone turned their attention to him again. I leaned back in my seat to see most of the girls sending me daggers. But it was like they were invisible to me. I just laughed to myself, turning to face the opposite way. And I wish I hadn't. Ania was sitting on Chris' lap while he was whispering in her ear. She bit her lip and flashed a smile at me. It was so nasty and horrible that I swear a forked tongue slithered slyly out of her mouth and her eyes glinted crimson red. I coundn't believe I was crying. Why? I didn't mean to cry. I only had a smalll crush on Chris. But deep down, I know that it's something more and that somehow, we're connected for life. And something about the previous dreams had seemed real and so vivid that sometimes, I confuse myself into thinking that the 2 dreams we're real. And something to do with Chris as they were both encountered while Chris was there.

After the 2nd Period, I met up with Clarissa. I was surprised at her appearance. Her hair was greasy and limp, her skin so pale and dark circles under her eyes. I had never seen her like this. I could tell from the devestation filled in her eyes. She was so skinny, that her normal clothes looked baggy on her and she looked weak and fragile. Something bad was seriously going on...

I walked up to her just in time to catch her frail body. I laid her on the floor and informed her I was going to get the nurse."

Clarissa: NO! I'm fine, see?

"She got herself up and forced a smile. I smiled back and walked beside her."

Kara: Something's wrong

"I looked into her eyes and saw she was about to cry."

Clarissa: I-I need to talk to you after school

Kara: Oh, Ok

"I figured she was gonna tell me what was wrong with her today. She took a deep breath and started walking off. Instead of helping her, I watched as I wasn't sure if she was pissed or not. The whole day was a blur. I hadn't talked to Clarissa during any of my lessons with her and she did the same. They day was pretty boring without mine and Clarissa's giggles but hey, she'll probably be fine by tomorrow. Hopefully.

The last bell had just rung and everyone was heading to their lockers and so. I unlocked my locker and put in my books. I turned to my left to see Clarissa, staring back at me with a dark look in her eyes. She grabbed onto my arm and dragged me towards the toilets."

Kara: What are you doing?

"She slammed me against the back wall and I slid to the floor. Confused. Feeling betrayed for a reason which I do not know. Clarissa stared at me darkly, her hair covering her eyes. I breathed deeply for a moment and stared for a second or so. She bagan to talk."

Clarissa: You think I'm your friend?

"She hissed, I said nothing."

Clarissa: Ever since the day we started talking, I tried to be nice. I said he wanted you. And I was right. And now he has no eyes for me anymore. You've changed everything. It's been like this for over a thousand years.

"A thousand years?"

Kara: Clarissa, what's going on?

Clarissa: It used to be me and Chris. Until you showed up and everything changes. He falls head over heels for you leaving me on my own. But something's changed this year...And god knows what, but I feel stronger...

Kara: Ok, Clarissa (Chuckles Nervously) What the hell are talking about? I'm outta here.

"She stretched her arm out in front of me. I shoved her arm but she didn't seem to move. So I shoved harder and fell back. I stared at her in disbelief. I licked my lips and tasted the blood on them. Somehow, my lip split. Clarissa curled hair fingers and with a sharp click. The door locked. But I still focused my gaze on her, slightly shaking."

Clarissa: Chris was gonna do it romantically, I may aswell just do it now.

Kara: Do what?

"She lean forward and pressed her lips hard against mine. I lifted up my fist and swung at her face. She rolled off me and stared at me. Her eyes looking hungry, possessed and ready to attack. She liked my blood off her lips. And then I saw them.

She pounced on top of me and within seconds, my vision was blurred and I felt dizzy. I screeched as I felt the long, bloody fangs sink deep into my skin and felt my blood being drained. I felt the warm liquid trickle down my neck and soak into my shirt. And then I heard banging.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

And I foot through the door. He must've heard my screaming. He swung his leg and hit Clarissa hard knocking her body of me with a scream, a cry and a screech. I heard a crunch from behind as she fell into one of the cubicles breaking the toilet and letting water spray everywhere. The mirrors had shattered to pieces because of the impact. I hadn't realised I'd been crying. My face was wet and my eyes stung from the tears. I was sure I looked a fright."

Joe: Clarissa, what've you done?

"He exclaimed almost in tears. Anger and frustration showed on his face. His eyes were set on her for a moment then switched to me. He took off his jacket and chucked it somewhere. He couldn't be asked to look at where his jacket ended up leaving him in a v-necked white t-shirt. I bent down towards and asked me if I was ok. I didn't reply. I simply stared at him. And we both sat there in silence. Joe burried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. Why was he so frustrated? And that's when it hit me. I had just been bitten. By a vampire. Am I going to turn into...?"

Chris: It wasn't supposed to happen like this

"He shook his head and watched. What was it supposed to be like then?"

Kara: Chris?

"I said and he gently turned his head towards me. He smiled."

Chris: Come on, let's get you home before it really starts to kick in.

Kara: What kicks in?

"Chris helped me up and then grabbed his jacket. We walked towards the door."

Kara: What about Clarissa?

"Worried about my so-called friend who almost killed me."

Chris: She'll be out of here in no time. She's already recovering

"She moaned and tried to sit upright, her bones cracked into place and her wounds seem to close up. What. The. Figsticks. I quickly walked to Chris' said and he looked out to see if anyone was there. He put his jacket over me and put his arm around me guiding me to the door. I cringed but kept my head down.

Chris opened his car door for me and le me in. Proving he can be a real gentleman when he wants to. He sat in and we drove in silence to my house. He parked the car and we headed into my house

We went upstairs in my room and shut the door. i took his jacket off my shoulders and stared at him. Waiting for an explanation. I crossed my arms over my chest. And he pulled off a beanie and ran a finger through his hair. I had to stop myslf from pouncing on him. I was craving him. I wanted him. And I craved something else too but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I just felt as if I had to consume a certain something. But what?"

Chris: Kara, you might wanna sit down for this

"I sat on my bed with my back against the wall and Chris did the same. He put his hand in mine and began speaking."

Chris: Yes, I know this is all weird but promise me you'll stay for te whole thing?

"I nodded causing a slight smile from Chris."

Chris: Ok, basically, a REALLY long time ago, me and you went to see a witch or whatever

Kara: Is it bad that I don't remember?

Chris: We've been reincarnated for the past a hundred and something years and this witch had told us about our future. That we're...

"He swallowed."

We're going to be together for as long as we live. , during one of our lives, I died in a fire and Clarissa here, found me and saved me. She turned into...

"He swallowed again."

A vampire. Clarissa then was rich and the Princess of god-knows-what and she wanted to be with me.

"And then I remembered.

_Clarissa: Ever since the day we started talking, I tried to be nice. I said he wanted you. And I was right. And now he has no eyes for me anymore. You've changed everything. It's been like this for over a thousand years."_

Chris: She made me marry her but then I met you. And I fell in love but I couldn't because you were a maid and everytime we got caught together, she punished you , not me but you didn't cate as long as we were together. But one day, she decide to murder you and left you dying. But then I saw you and I turned you into a vampire. A..and now, she's turned you into a vampire, I don't know what's gonna happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to kill you first and then I was supposed to turn you and it was said by the witch that this is the way it should be. But something's definitely wrong. Clarissa appears to be stronger which is NOT a good thing.

"He stopped talking and looked up at me. I just blinked. Everythign he'd just said seemed to have entered one ear and come out of the other. I felt blank. What? I'm a vampire?

Clarissa's evil? Chris and I are supposedly lovers? I felt like abandoning Chris and leaving him to blabber away on his own. But something tells me that he's not lying."

Kara: So I died again and again, and you kept bringing me back to life? But what about this time, I'm not dead, Chris. Is anything gonna happen to me? To...us?

"It felt weird saying that because we weren't together. But we would be soon enough..."

Chris: Kara, to be honest, I don't know, I should call my parents, I should ask them what to do, oh god. (Sighs heavily) Oh yeah, one more thing, Ania happened to be the witch. And it was a dare, to kiss her by the way we, were betting and yeah.

"And with that, he walked out the room. While he called his parents, I walked to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I grabbed a towel and put it on the side. I turned the tap on and splashed cold water on to my face attempting to forget about the everything that's going on.

My mum.

My dad.

Clarissa.

Vampires.-_-

Chris.

I repeated the last thing over in my head. Chris. His name made me feel safe and sound. Away from any danger. Protected and shielded away from this cruel world.

I grabbed the towel and wiped my face. And then I looked up.

My hair was darker. Way darker and it was curly. My lips, crimson. My skin was a paler shade and my eyes were golden.

Like in that dream.

I started to begin to doubt the dream was a dream. After everything that's happened today, anything is possible. It still hasn't sunken in. But wait till tomorrow.

I breathed. And as I opened my mouth. I noticed them. The sharp canines. And looking at them made me cringe. I turned away. I turned away because before _this_ I wasn't happy with my looks, I just don't know what to think now. I unlocked the door. And then stopped for a moment or two and grabbed a hair brush and brushed my hair. I mean, it was a bit messy and it's not everyday I get boys as hot as this in my house. I quickly put the brush down and turned to see Chris leaning against the door frame which made me jump right out of my pants."

Kara: God! You scared me!

"I whispered while putting my hand to my chest. He chuckled lightly and shook his hair out of his eyes. Orgasm? And then we just stood there in silence. Awkward much?

I looked down and heard his converse shuffle along the floor heading closer to me. I swallowed and I felt him place a finger underneath my chin and he lifted my face up slowly so we were looking way into each others eyes. He spoke quietly."

Chris: You do know what happens next, don't you?

"His lips loomedven closer, waiting to be attacked by me."

Kara: No, why don't you show me?

"And brushed his lips over mine, tempting and teasing me. He pressed his lips onto mine. And I took a breath. I saw fireworks, sparks every other amazing thing you can think of. Does this mean it was meant to happen?

I didn't even think to pack since I was staying over Chris' house. He thinks it's too dangerous. And what was I going to say to my dad? He probably wouldn't realize anyway. But I'll probably call him anyway or he'll call me when he realizes I'm not at home.

We came to a stop at the traffic lights and Chris began talking to break the uncomfortable silence between us. To be honest, I really wished he didn't say anything but I'm also kinda glad he did."

Chris: Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Kara: Er...Why are you asking me this?

Chris: I just...wanna know

Kara: Why?

Chris: I've told you!

Kara: I won't tell me unless you give me a proper reason!

Chris: This is a proper reason!

Kara: Forget you, Chris!

"I laughed which made Chris laugh. And then we realized the shit load of beeping behind us."

Kara: Chris?

"He turned to me."

Chris: Yeah?

Kara: Go!

Chris: Oh! Right!

"He turned the corner parked the car. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut and leaned against the car waiting for Chris. He turned the corner and instead of heading to his house, he stood in front of me putting both hands on the car and trapping me. And then he smirked."

Kara: (Smiles) What are you doing?

Chris: That's for you to know...and for me to find out...

"He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion."

Kara: (Giggles) Chris!

Chris: Hey, I said that wrong on purpose!

"And as he said that, we both laughed and he captured my lips with his. I smiled in the kiss which made him smile too and both of us laugh. He pulled away and the kissed me lightly a few times giggling."

Chris: So, we're official?

Kara: Not just yet

"I kissed him once again."

Kara: Now we're official.

"We had- well mostly Chris talked to his parents about what was happening and his parents seemed to understand what was going on. I just sat next to Chris in the corner and let them do the sorting out. I looked at my phone and it seemed to have gone on for just over an hour. They were going out to look for Clarissa. Which left me and Joe alone.


End file.
